


Fine

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Introspection, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Undercover as Married, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, but there are times when Jack sees something flash across Laura's face—something that takes pain when truths emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

It's strange, but there are times when Jack sees something flash across Laura's face—something that takes pain when truths emerge.

  


It was there when she returned from the bathroom early in the morning on March 17th. Jack remembers that morning so clearly, despite the haze of drowsiness that was on him at the time. Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips against his ear. 

"I'm...pregnant, Jack."

His mind had turned to clay. Joyful clay, it was, but just as he was turning over to face her he thought he saw anguish in her eyes. When he inquired she simply said, "It's just...it'll be such a drastic change."

Her words proved true. Jack found himself edgy, wondering, fretting about every ring on his cellphone. Was it Laura, gone into labor? Still, the moment when Jack first held his daughter...it more than made up for his anxieties.

 

It was there again when Sydney was three. They watched their daughter with fondness as she toddled about, singing songs to herself and hugging the big brown bear that she loved so much. Then she approached them, leaping up onto the couch to curl up between her parents. 

"Daddy, Mommy, answer me twuthfully," she ordered seriously. "Will you always stay with me? You won't leave?"

Jack found her child speech utterly adorable, but he answered with the same seriousness. "I'll stay with you, Sydney." He looked to Laura over Sydney's head, a broad smile on his face. It abruptly faded when he saw his wife's distressed features. 

After a moment which seemed like ages, Laura caressed her daughter's cheek. "Of course, Sydney," she agreed slowly.

Jack wondered about her slight hesitation, but it wasn't the time to ask about it.

 

They've spent the day celebrating Sydney's sixth birthday. Sydney was ecstatic when she saw the surprises and the cake waiting for her in the kitchen. After a precious day of memories, Jack sits with Laura on the sofa, her shoulders fit snugly into the crook of his arm.

"She loves you to death," he says after a while of silence. When Laura glances at him questioningly, Jack continues, "She hugs you first when she's saying goodnight—every time."

"But look whose gifts made it to bed with her," Laura counters. "She's Daddy's little girl. As for the hugging, maybe she just likes to save the best for last."

Jack laughs under his breath and rises, holding out a hand to Laura. "Shall we get to bed?"

For the first time in his memory, Laura hesitates at the hand. And then there's that pain again, there and then not. "You're sweet," she says softly, "but I have to go out and run an errand."

"This time of night?"

"Don't worry," Laura consoles. She stands up and treats him to a kiss. "I'll be fine."

As he watches Laura leave, Jack wonders: why wouldn't she be fine?


End file.
